


warm me up (with your love)

by groundkei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sick Tsukishima, tskym week day 2, yamaguchi takes care of tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Tadashi takes care of his sick boyfriend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	warm me up (with your love)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Domestic

Kei rarely catches a cold, but when he does, it seems to always be more severe than others’.

Groaning, he opens his eyes and sees nothing but the blurred motions of blacks and whites dancing in front of his eyes. Someone shifts lightly from beside him, and he instantly feels the thin layer of sweat running down his neck and along his torso. He lifts a palm up to feel his own forehead, groaning once again at the beads of sweat forming at both sides of his head. Shivering slightly under the covers, he closes his eyes in an attempt to make the throbbing pain in his head go away.

 _It feels like I’m on literal fire,_ he thinks to himself, wincing slightly as another jab of pain jolted from his spine and onto the back of his head. The urge to throw up washed over him like a whirlwind, and he was immediately scrambling onto his feet to rush towards the bathroom inside their room.

“Fuck,” he mutters in annoyance before continuing to gag, knees propped against the floor as he leans over the toilet bowl. He blinks down once, twice, before he feels another wave of nausea wash over him.

Tadashi finds him leaning against the toilet a few minutes later, his eyes wide and in shock when he sees his boyfriend struggling to keep his eyes open while sitting on the bathroom floor.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi exclaims and quickly scrambles on his feet to support Kei’s head. “What happened?” He worriedly asks.

Groaning, Kei leans against Tadashi’s warm body before resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder, shivering heavily from the cold. Tadashi pushes Kei’s hair back from his forehead, wiping sweat off his skin as well with his palm. Kei’s skin burned under Tadashi’s touch.

“Ngh,” Kei grunts, his eyes still closed. “Head hurts…”

“You’re burning up, Tsukki!” Tadashi exclaims.

Kei manages to open his eyes for a split second, and although still a bit blurry and unfocused, he was able to make out Tadashi’s glossy hazel eyes staring back at him.

“Tadashi…” He calls out, attempting to lift a hand to touch his boyfriend’s freckled cheeks. “So pretty,” he manages to slur before completely passing out.

-

He wakes up to something warm and damp pressing against his forehead gently, the smell of disinfectant alcohol running under his nose obnoxiously. He tries to sit back up when a pair of hands pushed him back onto the bed.

“You need to rest, Tsukki,” Tadashi’s gentle voice pulls him back from his haze. “You’re sick.”

Kei swallows dryly. “Am I?” He asks, wincing at the sound of his own scratchy voice. Tadashi’s worried face finally comes into view, and despite not wearimg his glasses, he can still manage to see the freckles dusting over his boyfriend’s delicate skin.

“Mhm,” Tasashi nods at him. He adjusted the blankets covering Kei’s body, giving his hand a gentle squeeze underneath before pulling away. “I made you food so you can drink your medicine.”

Kei grimaces at the mention of food. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep that up,” he says, still shivering under the layers of blankets thrown over him. “I feel like _shit._ ”

“I know, love,” Tadashi pushes some of Kei’s hair away from his forehead. “But you need to eat. If you don’t, you’ll start feeling worse.”

“Will you feed me?”

Tadashi flashes a cheeky grin. “You’re such a baby when sick, you know that?”

Kei sighs and visibly deflates under the blankets. “Only for you,” he mutters.

Tadashi smiles before reaching over to lightly caress his boyfriend’s flushed cheek. “I need you to get well as soon as possible, Tsukki,” he sighs. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Kei lets out a low hum from his throat. “Nobody dies from a cold, love.”

“I know that, but I hate seeing you so weak.”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “Wow, you really love me, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Tadashi rolls his eyes, but a smile still makes its way onto his lips.

Kei mostly spent his day inside his and Tadashi’s bedroom after being fed and drinking his medicine. He somehow felt guilty for letting the other do all the usual work he should be doing as well, but he knows Tadashi would probably raise literal hell if he sees him leave the bed. Feeling thankful and somehow refreshed, he falls asleep with a contented smile on his lips.

He wakes up at midnight feeling dry and thirsty. He stirs under the covers and turns to wrap an arm around Tadashi when he feels an empty space beside him. Slowly, he opens his eyes only to see the other side of the bed void of its owner.

He sits up groggily and blinks a few times to adjust to the darkness. He reaches out towards the nightstand and grabs his new pair of prescription glasses before swinging his feet down the side of the bed. A satisfying crack resounded throughout the room when he stood up.

“Ugh, finally,” he mumbles as he makes his way towards the door, still feeling lightheaded. At least he can walk properly now.

The lights inside the kitchen (and/or dining area) were on, he notices, as he walks along the quiet hallway leading to where Tadashi usually spends most of his time in. Kei peeks inside the small kitchen and sees his boyfriend standing by the kitchen counter, his back facing Kei’s view.

Slowly, and with a small smile forming on his lips, he walks over to Tadashi and gently wraps both of his arms around the latter’s waist. Tadashi gasps at the sudden presence behind him, jumping lightly on his spot.

“Wha— Tsukki, you scared me!” He exclaims.

“Did I?” Kei mumbles as he buried his face into Tadashi’s neck, pressing light and feathery kisses into it. He hears Tadashi sigh in his hold.

How are you feeling?” Tadashi asks him, his voice light.

“Better now,” Kei says, resting his chin on top of Tadashi’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Tadashi smiles and turns his head to see Kei watching over him with fondness in his eyes. He leans in to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
